People are generally familiar with the sounds emitted from components of a powertrain associated with a combustion engine of a mobile platform, such as a vehicle. First, drivers often rely on this aural feedback to reinforce assumptions about vehicle speed and performance. In addition, onlookers, such as pedestrians, often rely on the aural feedback to make assumptions about vehicle proximity. However, as vehicles increasingly rely on electric propulsion, they have become quieter, which may be undesirable for the drivers and the onlookers. In particular, hybrid vehicles may be undesirably quiet while coasting. In a hybrid vehicle, coasting is generally referred to as engine sail mode, or simply, “sail.” Sail is generally defined as a condition of the combustion engine switched off and disconnected from the powertrain of the vehicle, generally also having a duration of time in which this condition occurs. During engine sail, the lack of familiar “engine” sounds can be disconcerting.
Accordingly, an engine sound enhancement system and method capable of dynamically responding to engine sail by providing expected aural feedback associated with a powertrain of a vehicle is desirable. The desired system and method provides powertrain sounds that are consistent with expected sounds across varying vehicle speeds and models. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present disclosure will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.